


More Than Friends

by newd_japan



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Quarantine, video gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/pseuds/newd_japan
Summary: Kenny and Adam are stuck in quarantine together.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	More Than Friends

Adam had been stuck with Kenny for two weeks now and he still hadn’t gotten used to how much time his tag partner spent playing video games. He knew Kenny’s penchant for gaming, but really didn’t the man get bored of it? “Dammit I’ll get you this time!” he heard from downstairs, followed by an angry thump. Apparently he wasn’t bored yet. They hadn’t planned on living together for more than a few days, but with everyone having to be quarantined, this was how living arrangements had turned out. Adam had hoped it would mean more time spent together, but they’d only ended up avoiding each other for some unspoken reason he didn’t think either of them understood. He certainly didn’t understand why his friend didn’t want to talk to him.  
Adam made his way downstairs hoping to console Kenny after his virtual defeat and maybe get the other man to spend some time with him for once. “Hey Kenny, why don’t you play something else for a while. With me?”  
“But I’m gonna beat it this time I can tell!”  
“But don’t you wanna play Mario Tennis with meeee?” Adam put his chin in his hands, smiling coyly in an exaggeration of begging.  
“Ok silly we’ll play your game.”  
“Our game,” Adam reminded him, hands on his hips. “It’s the one we always play together.” They both laughed at Adam’s playful sassiness as Kenny switched out the game and controllers. “You always beat me at Mario Tennis though,” remarked Kenny.  
“Yeah that’s why I never play anything else against you!” Adam said gleefully. “I’m a very specialized gamer, and my specialty is beating Kenny at Mario Tennis.” Kenny giggled and booted up the game as Adam got in an athletic stance, bouncing back and forth on his feet. “Ok I’m in the zone.”  
Kenny sat down on the couch with his controller. “It’s not real tennis you know.”  
“I have to sell it for the fans,” Adam said with mock seriousness. “And this is how I always win isn’t it?”  
As they played, Adam waved his arms wildly, jumping and running back and forth, imagining the living room was a tennis court, while Kenny sat and flicked the controller with small, controlled motions. Adam won nearly every point. “You shouldn’t be this good at it,” Kenny complained, shaking his head as Adam did a celebratory dance.  
“Stop pouting, you win at everything. Everyone loves you!” Adam told him goodnaturedly. A glum look came over his face as he thought about what he’d said. “Everyone knows you’re the real champion, I’m just your sidekick.” As he spoke, he tripped over Kenny’s shoes, haphazardly left on the rug. He yelled as his face sped towards the ground, landing on Kenny’s knees. He felt himself flush a little at his clumsiness and the awkward position, then looked up to see Kenny’s face was a little pink as well. Or was he imagining it? “See I can’t even celebrate my victory in the one thing I’m good at without making a fool of myself.”  
“That’s not true.” Kenny looked at him, a little sadly. “Come here Adam,” he said, patting the couch beside him commandingly. Adam obeyed, sitting with his legs scrunched together, head leaning on his hands. He suddenly felt strangely afraid of the man he’d known so long. They joked around together a lot, but it seemed like Kenny wanted to talk about something serious, and not having the comfortable wall of humour between them scared him. “Now listen to me.” Kenny was staring into Adam’s eyes with an intensity that made him turn away, but Kenny grabbed his chin and pulled their faces back together, only a few inches apart. Adam felt his breath catch, not quite sure what he was feeling. Surprise at Kenny’s uncharacteristic authoritativeness, anxiety about what could possibly be so important, but something else too. He was pulled out of his mind by Kenny’s strangely stern voice. “You are good at lots of things. I am not better than you. You are my tag team partner, and you deserve our titles just as much as I do for the hard work you put in in the ring. But more importantly than that you are my friend. You hang out with me, make me laugh, do dumb stuff with me, you make my life better.”  
“I mean yeah we’re friends. That’s what friends are for. You’ve got lots of friends, you could get a drink with a different guy every day of the month. You don’t need me.”  
Kenny’s forehead wrinkled with concern. “No I do need you. I don’t think you understand. Maybe I hide it sometimes, or maybe you’re just insecure, but I’d rather go out with you every day of the month than 30 different guys.”  
“Sure,” said Adam trying to brush off the weird outburst. “But Cody and the Bucks are so much cooler than me, you only hang out with me because you’re a nice guy. You’ve hardly even talked to me for the past two weeks.”  
“No Adam! Nobody’s cooler than you! There’s nobody I’d rather spend time with!” Kenny was almost hysterical, shaking Adam a little painfully. God was that a tear? Adam knew Kenny could be an emotional man, but crying over him?  
Adam pushed Kenny away from him and dropped his head, not able to take in what was going on. “What about Kota? Don’t you think he’s cooler than me?” Adam regretted it almost as soon as he’d said it, and the sudden stillness from Kenny confirmed his mistake. When he looked up and saw the guilt and distress in Kenny’s face he felt even worse.  
This time when Kenny spoke all the panic had gone out of him, and his voice sounded fragile, almost breakable. “I’ve loved Kota for a long time. I think I always will. But the reason I’ve been avoiding you so much is I feel guilty. Because maybe . . . after being apart so long . . . maybe . . .” He buried his face in his hands so Adam could just barely make out his next words. “Maybe I feel something for you too.”  
“Like . . .” Adam was shocked into speechlessness as he tried to collect his own feelings. Why did it make the back of his neck burn to know that maybe Kenny had a thing for him? Did he have those same feelings for his friend? Was this that something else he sometimes felt around Kenny, but could never put his finger on? Adam studied Kenny’s face. Those lips, which blessed the world with smiles and fighting words; that hair, always a little charmingly out of place; those constantly changing eyes, so easy for Adam to read, shining now with desperation and confusion. He stared into those eyes and realized they were the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. He could have watched them for hours, but gambling on impulse, he broke the gaze  
Adam grabbed Kenny and pulled their lips together. He gripped the blonde curls tumbling around the back of his head roughly, afraid the other man would pull away in repulsion. He wanted to make the kiss last as long as possible in case he didn’t get another one. He wanted to savor the wetness of Kenny’s mouth, the softness of Kenny’s cheeks as they brushed his, the warmth of their bodies close together, and the warmth of his own giddy passion. He knew then exactly what his feelings were for his partner.  
When Adam finally unclenched his hands and let the moment go, he felt his legs tighten, ready to run away in shame. To where he didn’t know. The full significance of what he’d just done was setting in, as well as the fact that he and Kenny were going to have to live in the same house alone for who knows how many more weeks. If he’d made a mistake, he’d made a big mistake.  
Kenny, however, was smiling goofily, unable to keep a straight face out of his own relief that Adam had not rejected him. “I was afraid you would hate me.” He barely got the words out before he burst out laughing.  
“Me too,” Adam said before falling into a fit of laughter himself. Soon they were both falling over giggling, unable to catch their breath, grabbing onto each other’s arms, heads, chests -- anywhere they could touch each other, all the tension of the moment bubbling out. Kenny tried to pull Adam in for another kiss, but, still laughing, their teeth just knocked together, making them both laugh harder.  
When they had both calmed down, Kenny pulled Adam into his chest and kissed the top of his head. “It feels good to hold you. Even if we’re both a mess.”  
“Can I have another kiss?” Adam asked cheekily. “And maybe I won’t be terrified this time?”  
Kenny smiled angelically as he pulled Adam’s head up to kiss him, a gentle fluttery kiss that they both knew would not be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Mario Tennis is the only video game Adam and Kenny have played together and I find this hilarious. I had to look up how you play it though.


End file.
